That Was Awkward
by Sockitysocks
Summary: A continuation (of sorts) to Home is Miles Away. Just a little one shot about the awkwardness of Miles being involved with someone who everyone else thinks is a man. Enjoy! ;)


**I know I said with the ending of my exams I was going to get a load of fics done, but my lovely laptop decided that it was going to die on me, and it's tricky writing them up on my phone.  
**

**Anyhoo, here's just a quick one that I've managed to get my phone to behave for. Unfortunatley my beta is on holiday and still doing exams so this is - so far - un beta'd but as soon as I have my laptop back I shall get it emailed to her ;) And I promise that I have been working on all the suggestions that you all sent me, and they will all be uploaded soon :)**

**This is just a little one shot, Jiles with a smidgen of Kitmas, and this is set after Home Is Miles Away (please read that one if you haven't already) and after Kitty has found aout about Jo. (That's finished and on my laptop, but i can't get to it just yet)**

**Anyway... enough delaying... Voila!**

Light was just starting to creep across the fields as the last of the patients settled into their beds and the operating theatres were tidied away after a busy night.

The nurses who had been working tirelessly through the night were beginning to leave the wards and head to their tents, and the few who had managed to sleep through the commotion were taking their places on the wards, listening to the last minute orders from the doctors before they too left the wards.

Tom sidled up to Kitty, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's been a long night," he stated as she leant her head back on his shoulder. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

Kitty smiled at his touch and nodded. Together they began to walk towards the mess tent. "Food sounds like a good idea," Kitty gave a tired smile. "I'm exhausted, I keep thinking I'll get used to those nights, but I never do."

Tom grimaced in understanding. "I know what you mean." He pulled the flap aside and with a wink ushered her into the large tent first. "Ladies first."

Kitty rolled her eyes fondly. "Why thank you," she gushed for all the world as if she were back in a posh hotel in London. "You're such a gentleman," she continued with a smile.

They spotted Miles sat on his own at one of the tables and made their way over to join him. "Morning," Tom greeted as he flung himself down on the bench.

Miles raised his hand slightly in acknowledgement of them, then with what seemed to be a great deal of effort he swung his head around to face them.

"You look energetic," Kitty grinned.

Miles leant his head on his hands. "I'm fairly sure I got all the worst patients."

"I'm sure they weren't that bad," Tom leant over, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Miles fixed him with a steely glare. "One of them bit me. He actually bit me."

Tom stifled a laugh, "That… that isn't funny," he said sucking his lips in.

"Hey Tommy!"

Tom turned to see Jo walking towards them, a huge grin spreading across her face while she concentrated on balancing three plates on each arm which she slid across to the few men sat at the tables. He grinned, "you alright?"

"Perfect my friend," she grinned as she joined them, sliding the last plate of bacon towards Miles who smiled broadly, sitting up with a little more energy.

"Thank you Jo," he grinned adding a tune to his voice.

"You're welcome Miles," Jo mimicked his tone as she slid along the bench to sit next to him, overshooting slightly so that she crashed into him. "Whoops, sorry," she grinned as he slipped his arm over her shoulder to push her upright. She glanced up at Tom and Kitty who were both sat with raised eyebrows, "oh sorry, did you want some?"

"If you mean breakfast, yes," Kitty laughed lightly rolling her eyes at Miles' arm which he quickly removed from Jo's shoulders with a sheepish grin.

"I'll grab you two some," Jo patted the table as she stood up sidling away as more men filed into the tent, helped by a few more nurses. Matron herself was helping a young officer into a seat.

Finally, after having fed everyone, Jo finally collapsed back next to Miles shoving two plates of bacon in front of Kitty and Tom.

"Welcome back," Tom grinned taking the plate from her. "Good to see they're keeping you busy."

"You could say that," she smirked.

Kitty smiled, "they seem to be working you harder than us nurses," she laughed. "You know the rest of the nurses think it was very brave of you to refuse your ticket home," she laughed again winking at her.

"I've been told," Jo grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Captain, one of your patients seems to be having a problem," a nurse interrupted them, walking quickly over to the table, breathing heavily as she did.

Both Tom and Miles looked up from their plates. "Which one?" They asked in unison.

"Captain Hesketh-Thorn, one of yours, Private Walker."

Miles groaned slightly. "Right, that's me off, Bitey's awoken," he swung his legs over the bench standing up with forced enthusiasm. "I'll see you later," he grinned bending down pressing a kiss to Jo's lips.

She kissed him back, her hand cupping his neck. The whole tent stopped, their eyes flicking to the scene before them. Miles and Jo suddenly both froze as they realised what they were doing.

Jo dropped her hand from his neck and he straightened himself up. Every eye in the tent was on them.

Miles dusted his uniform down, acting as casually as ever as he turned to Kitty holding his arms out. Her face was still of mildly shocked amusement as he places his hands either side of her face and pressed his lips briefly to hers.

Beside him Tom tensed slightly and Miles pulled back from Kitty, a slightly apologetic grin on his face. He turned to his friend with a forced grin. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you Tommo."

Tom froze as Miles walked round Kitty, approaching him. "No, don't call me that." His voice sounded strained as he leant away from Miles. "And don't you dare-"

Tom was cut off as Miles placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry," Miles mouthed to him, a slight apologetic grin on his face as he awkwardly bent down and pressed his mouth against Tom's.

The men broke away awkwardly, both their faces flushed. Miles turned away quickly, coming face to face with Matron.

"Don't even think about it." She glared at him.

"No, right, fair enough," Miles grinned before turning away, pushing past Sister Quayle as he ran from the tent.

"Walk, Captain!" Matron called after him and his pace slowed ever so slightly.

"What was all that about?" Matron turned to the table where Jo, Tom and Kitty were sat staring intently at the wood and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Jo opened her mouth, and then shut it again. Then she finally looked to Matron. "It's a French thing. He's trying to..." She trailed off looking at Tom for help.

"He said he was trying to bring some culture to the hospital," Tom finished slowly, rolling the words around his mouth as he said them. He glanced briefly at Matron. "I'll tell him to stop," he added quickly looking back to the table.

"Please do." Her voice was toneless as she turned away, focusing her attention on the patient.

Tom turned to Jo, his face forming an embarrassed grimace. "Never, ever, do that again."

Jo grinned sheepishly. "Miles was the one that-"

"Don't," Tom held up his hand. "Don't even say it."

Jo grinned again. "Sorry, I'll tell him not to... To not."

Tom swallowed awkwardly. "I'm going to go... clean my mouth with some dirt." He visibly shuddered as he stood up. "I'll see you later." He leant towards Kitty before closing his eyes with a sigh and walking away.

Kitty laughed turning back to Jo as she watched Tom walking away. "Well that was... Something... Unexpected." She laughed again brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

Jo opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

"I think I'll go find Tom," Kitty smiled at her as she stood up herself. "I'm worried he wasn't joking," She let out a light laugh, laying a hand on Jo's shoulder before leaving her sat awkwardly at the table.

A few people had gone back to their own business but most people were still starting at her. She drummed her fingers on the wood, glancing round at the sea of schoked faces.

This was awkward.

**...**

**Just a quickie for you m'lovelies :)  
as always let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions, or requests for anything to write let me know. **

**and a big thank you to everyone who's sent me requests so far! Your ideas are AMAZING! I've had so much fun writing them! :D**

**Tally Ho my friends! See you soon ! (Hopefully from a laptop...)**


End file.
